The present disclosure relates to image reading device and image forming apparatuses.
In general, it has been known that a process of deleting data of a blank page from a plurality of pieces of page image data obtained by an image reading device scanning a document to read an image, is performed. Hereinafter, this process is referred to as a blank page skipping process.
For example, when the page image data is data in which the number of pixels having a density higher than a predetermined density is less than a predetermined number, the page is determined as the blank page.
The image reading device generates, in the blank page skipping process, an image data file that does not include data of the blank page. Therefore, a capacity, of a storage portion, which is necessary for storing the image data file can be reduced.
Further, in a case where an image forming apparatus that has the image reading device forms an image on a sheet material based on the image data file obtained in the blank page skipping process, an amount of consumables, such as developer and the sheet materials, to be used can be reduced.